Breakfast
]] Breakfast was a meal traditionally consumed during the morning hours. Plomeek broth was considered a traditional Vulcan breakfast. ( ) When the was thrown back to the year 1996, Tuvok and Tom Paris were temporarily stranded with Rain Robinson, a scientist from the time period. Tuvok bought fast food for breakfast one morning, much to Robinson's amusement. ( ) One of Benjamin Sisko and Michael Webb's demands to Detective Preston in September 2024 was to provide breakfast for the inhabitants of Sanctuary District A. The line for breakfast in the District was usually extremely long. ( ) During their time aboard the , Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Doctor Beverly Crusher often shared breakfast. ( ) Crusher usually made an attempt to plan something different and unique despite preferring something simple. She did not realize that Picard also desired a simpler breakfast; this fact was one of many she learned while the two were connected through psi-wave devices on the planet Kesprytt in 2370. From then on, they agreed on coffee and croissants for their meal. ( ) When Dr. Dalen Quaice came aboard the Enterprise-D in 2367, he and Dr. Crusher wanted to share a breakfast the first morning he was on the ship. ( ) Miles O'Brien's ideal breakfast typically consisted of corned beef, eggs, oatmeal, and muffins. In contrast, his wife Keiko ate kelp buds, plankton loaf, and sea berries every morning as a child, and tried introducing it to Miles shortly after their wedding in 2367. Miles believed the meal was more befitting a fish. ( ) The holographic Yaderan villagers created by Rurigan referred to breakfast as "first meal." ( ) Captain Kathryn Janeway often preferred just coffee for her breakfast. ( ) In 2371, Tekeny Ghemor gave Kira Nerys a breakfast consisting of hasperat. ( ) Odo and Elim Garak began to have breakfast together in 2371 on Odo's request, despite the fact the Changeling did not eat. In early 2372, they had breakfast and discussed the lack of information from the Cardassian Union, which was suffering from political difficulties. Odo would sometimes create a coffee cup with his hand and drink it, thus reabsorbing the liquid back into his body and allowing him to share in the dining experience. ( ) While Voyager was stranded in the Delta Quadrant, Neelix was responsible for cooking and serving breakfast to the crew in the mess hall. He often began preparing the meal quite early, sometimes ninety minutes before breakfast was to begin. ( ) In late 2371, Bashir had two Delvan fluff pasties for breakfast. ( ) Rom usually had pureed beetle for breakfast, but later had Miles O'Brien's breakfast of choice – two eggs, three strips of bacon and a side of corned beef hash. He later switched to the night shift breakfast – pancakes, butter and a side of sausage and pineapple. ( ) Julian Bashir had breakfast on Risa in 2373, although he had brought a horga'hn with him. ( ) In a Section 31 holoprogram, Bashir ordered hot buttered scones, moba jam and red leaf tea. He was later given gagh by Lieutenant Kagan. ( ) Gagh was served at breakfast time in the mess hall of the , although it was also served at lunch and dinner. ( ) On Talax, it was traditional to share the history of a meal as a way to enhance the "culinary delight". In 2373, Neelix shared this with fact Lieutenant Tuvok while preparing some Porakan eggs, though Tuvok insisted that he "preferred not to hear the life history of his breakfast". ( ) In late-2375, Gul Dukat, disguised as Anjohl Tennan, told Solbor that he would be eating breakfast on the balcony, at a temple on Bajor. When asked if she would like anything, Kai Winn said she was not hungry. ( ) Molly O'Brien was eating breakfast just before her father Miles left to join the Federation Alliance invasion force on the . ( ) serving breakfast in the Nexus]] In 2284, James T. Kirk had decided to go out of retirement and back into Starfleet. Knowing his lover at the time, Antonia, would not be happy with that decision, he made her breakfast consisting of toasted bread and Ktarian eggs spiced up with dill weed. The scenario was repeated when he was trapped in the Nexus with Jean-Luc Picard. ( ) Background Information The script of the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode includes a scene in which Jake Sisko brings his father breakfast before leaving on a shuttle from Bracketville Spaceport to the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards on Mars. This scene was not present in the finished episode. http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/484.txt Further references * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** See also *Foods and beverages *''Something for Breakfast'' *Supper External links * * de:Frühstück fr:Petit-déjeuner Category:Foods and beverages Category:Time